


Quando eu não te vejo

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ironicamente, a cegueira permitiu que ele enxergasse.





	Quando eu não te vejo

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Apesar de eu não ter gostado do filme “Phantom Rouge”, as poucas cenas com o Leorio e o Kurapika encantaram-me. Por isso, decidi escrever esta pequena oneshot em homenagem a eles. Também escrevi uma oneshot para o “The Last Mission” que de certa forma é uma continuação desta aqui ("Quando você me vê").

Após Hisoka deixar o pequeno hospital, Kurapika levantou-se da cama. Suas pernas cambalearam devido à cegueira. O mundo escuro era uma novidade que o Kuruta recebia com desgosto. Ele tateou a parede, buscando o caminho, e teve uma leve surpresa quando encontrou os braços.  
— Ei — disse Leorio —, tome cuidado. Não vá se machucar.  
— Eu só não estou enxergando direito, Leorio — resmungou Kurapika, tentando se desvencilhar do toque.  
— Você está cego.  
— Momentaneamente.  
Os braços afastaram-se. Pelo som resignado, Leorio estava passando a mão por seus cabelos.  
— Estou preocupado com você.  
O Kuruta balançou a cabeça.  
— Não precisa ficar. Vamos. Temos de ir atrás do Gon e do Killua para avisá-los sobre Omokage.  
Ele se afastou de Leorio para pegar suas roupas. Vestir seu tabardo nunca parecera tão difícil. Kurapika atrapalhava-se no processo quando sentiu o toque outra vez, um calor suave sobre seus ombros.  
— Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, Leorio.  
— Deixe-me ajudar. Está vestindo a roupa do avesso.  
Como se fosse criança, o Kuruta permitiu que o mais velho o vestisse. Era vergonhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo agradável. Os movimentos de Leorio transmitiam um carinho que ele há anos não sentia. Talvez, se pudesse enxergar, não permitisse aquela proximidade.  
— Pronto.  
Kurapika alisou suas roupas.  
— Obrigado.  
— Ei.  
O toque agora era em seu rosto. Kurapika sentia o calor das mãos de Leorio em suas bochechas. Ergueu o queixo suavemente. Apesar da cegueira, ele conseguia ver o semblante tranquilo. Conseguiria vê-lo mesmo na mais profunda escuridão.  
— Vai dar tudo certo — sussurrou o Paradinight. — Eu estarei aqui com você. Juntos, vamos recuperar os seus olhos. E salvar o Pairo do que quer que seja.  
Kurapika não respondeu. Ao menos não com palavras. Ele nunca soube ao certo se o movimento fora dele ou de Leorio. Só percebeu que a ordem de seu mundo se perdera quando sentiu os lábios. Eram tão quentes e macios contra os seus e tinham um leve gosto de café, uma das bebidas prediletas do mais velho. Amargo, mas doce. Talvez a cegueira o estivesse levando ao delírio...  
Afastaram-se.  
— Nenhuma palavra sobre isso — sussurrou o Kuruta.  
Leorio assentiu. Juntos, eles deixaram o hospital.


End file.
